Just Tonight Short Story
by MandiPanda21
Summary: Theresa learns the truth about Whitney and Fox.


Theresa stood on the edge of the bridge crying her eyes out. It had been days since she found out that Fox had loved Whitney and not her, but the pain in her heart felt like a new wound. Everyone had warned her to be careful of Fox, but she ignored them thinking that he was unlike any of the other Cranes. Fox tried to deny that he ever had any feelings for Whitney at first, but Theresa knew better. She had been burned one too many times by Ethan. She was wiser now than she was before and now she didn't try to ignore the obvious. That horrible night played out in her mind over and over many times, kind of like a broken record.  
  
"Is this true, Fox?" She asked looking deep into his eyes searching for the truth.  
  
Fox stood there silently not exactly knowing what to do. It was true that he had once thought that he had feelings for Whitney, but that all changed once he began dating Theresa. For once in his life he fell in love with someone who accepted him as he was, faults and all. That's exactly how Theresa felt too. Ethan had always judged her for lying to him, Fox didn't mind that she lied to Ethan though. He knew that everyone had their faults and that just because you've lied a few times before it doesn't mean that you are a bad person. Fox thought the world of Theresa, he always had. Since the first night that he met her in his old room, he had admired her for more than her beauty. As the months went by Fox came to know the real Theresa, someone that even Ethan had never seen. Why had Theresa been able to be her true self around Fox, a guy that she didn't know that long, compared to Ethan, a man that she supposedly loved with all her heart? It was simple; Fox had been there, comforted her in her times of need. Ethan on the other hand wasn't. Other things were more important to Ethan, but to Fox nothing else was more important than his best friend's happiness. Theresa not only found a friend in Fox, but she found a confidant in him as well. Theresa told Fox things that she never imagined telling Whitney, her mom, or Ethan. There were so many reasons why she loved Fox and obsessed over Ethan. But right now, that didn't matter. Theresa was literally close to the edge and everything that had happened in the past few days was pushing her to the end.  
  
"No, it's not," Fox finally said.  
  
Theresa could now see the guilt in his eyes. Tears began to fill her eyes as she sat down. She was in total disbelief. It seemed impossible that yet another man had broken her heart just in a matter of moments.  
  
"Why? Why did you lie to me, Fox?"  
  
"I didn't, Theresa."  
  
"How could you be with me if you loved Whitney? And Whitney," she said facing her best friend, "why didn't you tell me that you had feelings for Fox?"  
  
Fox and Whitney couldn't answer Theresa with a reason and they didn't want to make excuses.  
  
"I've lost trust in both of you, the people I trusted the most."  
  
Fox came and put his arms around Theresa, but she shrugged them off.  
  
"Don't ever touch me again," she said bitterly.  
  
"Theresa..."  
  
"Don't even talk to me again. The same goes for you, Whitney," Theresa said shooting a disgusted look at her best friend.  
  
"Theresa, you don't mean that," Whitney spoke for the first time since Theresa became aware of Whitney and Fox's attraction.  
  
"I mean it more than anything I've ever said in my entire life." Theresa rose from her chair and stepped inches away from both of them. "I want you both to know that what you did will leave a permanitte mark on me, on my life. I've lost faith in men now thanks to you, Fox. I gave you myself body and soul and all you did was break my heart. I thought you were different, I really did. I stuck up for you when everyone said that you were nothing but a playboy. I wish that I could turn back time and listen to them cause that's exactly what you are: a playboy." She paused for a moment to look at Whitney. She began to release more tears as she began, "Whitney, I thought we were best friends. Best friends are able to tell each other anything, no matter what it may be. All the time that you were trying to push Fox and me together, were you falling for him? Did you guys sleep together?"  
  
"No, it wasn't like that, Theresa. We only..."  
  
"What? You what?"  
  
"We only kissed."  
  
"When was this?"  
  
"The night we all went out in L.A. The night that you and Ethan were caught on tape."  
  
"I see. So you couldn't trust me enough to tell me that? How could you do that to Chad? God Whit! I don't even know you anymore."  
  
"Theresa, hold on! If one of us don't know the other it's me. For the past few years you have done nothing but got yourself into trouble. You almost were executed, you had a baby with Fox's father, you lied about Ethan's paternity. Hell should I go on? Cause I can."  
  
Theresa was deeply hurt. She always thought that she had Whitney's support, but it finally dawned on her that Whitney was never really there.  
  
"I guess I didn't mean much to either of you," She said as she ran out of the mansion.  
  
Theresa wipped away her tears and tried to forget that horrible night. She had enough of being the one who was to blame for everything, she didn't want to feel anymore pain ever again. Theresa closed her eyes and spread her arms out as though she could just fly away. The cold breeze of the night blew her hair away from her body. For those few minutes Theresa felt free. A feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time. A tear fell down her cheek, dropping to the water. Theresa imagined it dropping into the water, causing a ripple in the water. She couldn't think what would happen when her body dropped. The first time she jumped she didn't remember much, the only thing she remembered was the cold wind hitting against her skin. She remembered how it burned and how she wish she'd never jumped. This time though, Theresa didn't care how it felt. She just wanted to end her life as quickly as possible. She searched around looking for a reason not to jump, but nothing jumped out at her. As she took a deep breath and removed one leg off the edge, she heard a voice scream to her.  
  
"Theresa!"  
  
She closed her eyes as the tears escaped. She knew that voice all too well, it was Fox.  
  
"Theresa, please don't do this," he pleaded with her.  
  
"I thought I told you never to speak to me," she said turning her head to his.  
  
"Theresa, I love you. I always have. You didn't let me explain to you the whole story. Whitney was only an obsession, just like Ethan was for you."  
  
"It doesn't matter, Fox." She cried, "I've reached the end of my ropes. It's time that I've done something good for this town. I need to leave and be gone from everyone's lives."  
  
"Don't talk like that, please," he said with tears now falling down his face. "I need you, Theresa."  
  
"No, you don't," she said calmly. "No one needs me. Besides you're a grown man, Fox. I have nothing to live for. My son has been taken away from me for good. Ethan hates me, Whitney has betrayed our friendship, and you..." she couldn't really go on. "You have damaged my heart. It can never be fixed. The damage is too much." Theresa looked into Fox's face and smiled as she laughed, "It's not just your fault, Fox. Ethan is also a reason. So don't feel bad. He was the first and you were the last to break my heart."  
  
"Things will get better, Theresa."  
  
"No they won't, Fox. At least not anytime soon. I do want to believe you so much that it will get better, but if you lived my life, you'd know that keeping faith is not that easy. Everytime someone told me that things will get better, they always go from bad to worse. I'm just so tired of trying to hold all this weight on my shoulders. I might feel different about everything tomorrow, but I can't take that chance, Fox. I just can't. I have to do what I have to do. It may hurt many people, but it will be worth it in the long run. So please, just leave me alone. I need to be at peace when I go."  
  
"I'm not letting you go," he said grasping the bars on the bridge. "I'm not ready to lose you."  
  
"There's nothing you can do to stop me, Fox." She paused before going on, "For once in a long time I feel free. Standing here has made me realize that I've been held captive by this town and by all of it's citizens. Just tonight I've realized this. Just tonight out of all my years, tonight I've finally realized it."  
  
"Then we can leave. I just can't lose you, Theresa. You mean the world to me."  
  
"It's funny," she laughed, "I use to think that." She paused again, "Please tell my son that I love him with all my heart. And when he's older make sure he knows why I did what I did."  
  
Theresa removed her one leg from the edge and took her last breath before jumping. Fox jumped over the rail before she jumped, trying to catch her, but it was too late. She was already falling.  
  
"Theresa!" He screamed out after her.  
  
Not thinking clearly, he jumped into the water after her.   
  
"Theresa!" He screamed once he was in the water.  
  
He heard no response from her. He took a deep breath and went under the water to search for her before it was too late. After a few minutes had passed, Fox called an ambulence and the cops to help him. But by the time the cops arrived Fox had found Theresa. She wasn't breathing at all. Fox worked on her by giving her mouth to mouth. Finally the paramedics arrived and put Theresa on a strecher taking her to the hospital where he family was waiting.  
  
Fox met up with Theresa's family in the waiting room. He was drenched from head to toe, but it didn't matter. He didn't and couldn't leave Theresa.  
  
"Fox, what happened?" Pilar asked in tears.  
  
"Theresa fell into the water," he lied somewhat.  
  
"Did she try to kill herself?"  
  
As Fox was about to speak Eve came out of Theresa's cubical not looking good.  
  
"How is she, Eve?" Pilar asked.  
  
"She's going to be okay, right?" Fox asked.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Pilar. We tried everything to revive her, but nothing worked."  
  
"No!" Fox cried. "She can't be gone!"  
  
Fox ran into the cubical to find Theresa lying there lifeless. He searched for a pulse, but found nothing.  
  
"No! No! This is all my fault!" He cried as he wrapped his arms around Theresa. "If I never came to town, none of this would've happened."  
  
Pilar walked in and placed her hand on Fox's shoulder. There they both mourned the loss of Theresa.  
  
A few days later, Theresa's funeral was being held. The wake had been very painful for Fox. Seeing Theresa lay in the casket was too much for him. He was angry with God for taking her life. She was so young and a wonderful mother. He didn't understand how cruel God could be. Pilar had asked Fox to say something about Theresa, but he didn't think that he could do it. So instead he decided to read a poem for Theresa.  
  
Fox walked slowly to the front of the church. He was nervous that he wouldn't be able to finish the poem without crying. He began without a tear being shed.  
  
"You left us so soon without saying goodbye,  
  
We'll never forget how you've touched each of our lives,  
  
It seems unfair that you should go first,  
  
But God must have something greater planned for you,  
  
Just not here on Earth.  
  
If we could see your face just once more,  
  
And tell you how much we care,  
  
Then maybe God would've understood that you belong here,  
  
Our lives will never be the same,  
  
But at least we can say that they've been better because we knew you.  
  
Precious memories we will keep,  
  
Always remembering you oh so sweet,  
  
We're certain that you are above us,  
  
Watching us and missing us all so much,  
  
But don't worry we still feel your love.  
  
So rest in peace, my dear friend,  
  
Knowing that our love for you will never end,  
  
If ever we feel alone,  
  
We'll know that you are not far,  
  
But in fact you are in our hearts-your new home."  
  
Fox managed to get to his seat without shedding a tear. When the mass was over it was time to go to the cemetary, her final resting place. Fox sat watching everyone place a yellow rose upon Theresa's casket. He felt that he needed to stop this all. He thought that Theresa didn't die, that maybe Alistair or Julian did something to her, but then he thought that they had no real reason to. One by one family members and friends laid the roses down. Fox was the last person to lay his down. As he approached her casket, he kissed the rose and laid it gently upon the casket.  
  
"Goodbye my love," he said walking away and sitting back down.  
  
Fox sat waiting for everyone to leave so he could be alone with her one last time.  
  
"Sir, we have to bury her now," the undertaker said.  
  
"Please, give me 5 minutes to be alone with her. I'm not asking for much."  
  
"Okay," he said leaving Fox alone.  
  
Fox got up and stood by the casket, with his hands going over the expensive wood, tears fell down on the roses.  
  
"It wasn't meant to be like this," he cried. "I should've told you the truth from the beginning. None of this would've happened if it wasn't for me."  
  
For the rest of the time that he had, Fox just sat there remembering all of the great times Theresa and he had shared. The undertaker asked him if he was alright when he returned because he saw how red his eyes were from crying.  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
Fox watched as they lowered Theresa into the cold ground. He somehow managed to resist himself from stopping them. Once she was buried into the ground, Fox walked home wishing that she was still alive. A powerful breeze swept through and Fox knew that she was. He may not see her, but he could feel her. He knew that as long as he remembered her, she would be alive. 


End file.
